codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of The Separatist Leaders
The Return Of The Separatist Leaders is the second episode of Season 16 and the 285th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One day on Lyoko suddenly the tower was activated but for some reason Baron wasn't the one who did it as it was reviewed that it was the Separatist Leaders who had returned for revenge on the heroes after they killed them back on Xanadu and they also found out about Xana's death from Baron as they both now attend to work together and finish off what Xana wanted to do. The next morning at Kadic our heroes were in the library having class since there was no Xana attack since he is now dead forever, suddenly Jeremy's laptop picked up a tower on Lyoko and Jeremy and the others who were shocked to see it activated Odd was shocked and he asked Jeremy why was it activated since Xana is dead. Jeremy didn't know either but he saw Xana's monsters already in the Forest Sector guarding the tower and they knew what they had to do which they were glad they have something to do now which fight Xana again but unknowing to them it was not really Xana it was really Baron and the Separatist Leaders who had set that up as a trap to catch the Lyoko Warriors for revenge but the heroes didn't know as of yet. Soon our heroes reached the factory and soon Jeremy sat at the supercomputer and the others went to the scanner room to go to Lyoko. Jeremy sended Ulrich Odd and William first and then next Yumi and Aelita, soon everyone arrived in the Forest Sector and they saw the tower from where they were at. Xana's monsters were there 3 Krabs had showed up and they were guarding the tower, soon the warriors went to fight them and they soon defeated all 3 Krabs easy as pie. But they were shocked to see more of Xana's monsters show up again alongside with the battle droids and Jeremy was shocked too and he along with the others were wondering where were all the droids and monsters were coming from until he found out that it was Baron and the Separatist Leaders who had come back for revenge against the heroes just like Baron has as well and they are now in big trouble. Meanwhile with the Separatist Leaders who are hiding on their secret base they were watching the warriors and they were glad that they had set a trap up against the warriors. Meanwhile back with Jeremy and the others on Lyoko after the path was cleared Jeremy told Aelita to deactivate the tower now before the leaders sent more battle droids and more of Xana's monsters again. Soon she went inside the tower as she flew up the tower and went to the top to put in the Code: Lyoko code in the tower Jeremy soon brought everyone back home. The Separatist Leader Nute Gunary soon contacted Baron and told him that they tried to get the warriors but they managed to stop the attack and deactivate the tower Baron soon told them to prepare for their next attack next time. Meanwhile back at the factory Jeremy told the others that Baron and the Separatist's have returned and they will do everything they can to destroy them once and for all and finish off what Xana had started Jeremy and the others soon left the factory to go back to Kadic for their classes. The End Trivia * This marks the return of the Separatist Leaders after their first appearance on Xanadu in season 12.